


soon you'll get better

by nygmobs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, i wrote this too early in the morning, it's just fluff I don't know what to tell you, no beta we die like men, this is kinda bad but i don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobs/pseuds/nygmobs
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Thor
Kudos: 6





	soon you'll get better

they don't know how or when it started. when they started to have feelings for each other and they decided to get together, when they started falling in love with each other. maybe it was the work of the gods, maybe it was fate. they don't know, but they are definitely glad whichever it be.

maybe it had all happened after they first met each other, they would spend all the time they at with one another just trying to get to know each other.

bucky had always waited on him while he was in space defending a planet, he waited for him to come back to earth so he could see him. 

it had been a few weeks after a battle on some planet, immediately thor came back to earth and went straight to buckys home, he knocked on the door slowly waiting for an answer. 

bucky opened the door, upon realizing who it was he flung himself around the other putting his arms around thor's waist, thor hugged him back eagerly. 

"thor, i've missed you so much" came the mumble, bucky was now looking into thor's eyes, one of his hands cradling the others cheek, thor leans into the touch smiling and gently placing his hand over buckys. 

"i have missed you too" thor said "may i come in?" he uses his other hand to gesture to the inside. 

bucky nods apologizing for making the other stand out there, bucky grabbed thors hand pulling him in and closing the door behind them. 

"again i'm sorry i made you stand out there, not even inviting you in," bucky said as soon as he had the door closed "make yourself at home though" he smiles as he turned around to face thor.

thor returns the smile, "it's quite alright, james, i see no problem with it" he said sitting down on the sofa, he pats the seat gesturing for bucky to sit next to him, bucky gladly accepts. 

"how have you been?" thor asked 

"alright, i've been doing alright, and you?"

"i have been defending a planted for a few weeks now, and we've just won, the planted is now safe and now i am here, so at this moment right now, i am doing very well" thor nods his head smiling 

"i'm glad it all went well, and i'm happy you got back here safely, you've only got a few scratches here and there, showing that you were in battle," bucky tells him, touching one of the scratches that were on his face. 

thor smiles at bucky as he takes the hand that was on his face into his own. thor leans forward closing his eyes as he gently places his lips onto buckys soft one. they stayed like that for a few seconds just their lips moving with each others. thor pulled back his and buckys forehead resting on each other, thor places another peck on his lips, stroking his thumb across the others cheek. 

bucky smiles at him, leaning into the touch of thors hand. 

"it's been a while since we did that" bucky whispers

"yes it has"

"i've missed it"

"as have i"

thor moves so now that he's holding bucky his arms, while the others head rests on his chest and arms around his waist. 

and they stay like that, cuddle up on the couch, enjoying the warmth of the arms of the other around them.

and maybe it had been fate or the gods that brought them together, but whichever it may be, they're always going to enjoy the times like these, where just cuddle up with each other enjoying the warmth of the arms of the other around them.


End file.
